The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an apparatus for buffering products, comprising at least three buffer conveyors arranged in series, which can be driven independently of each other, a first buffer conveyor of which can be connected to a supply device for supplying products and a last buffer conveyor which can be connected to a discharge device for discharging the products.
Such an apparatus is known from EP 0 538 742 B1. The known apparatus has an input station and an output station, which can be actuated independently of each other. At the input station, the products are received, stopped and transported in upward direction by a support plate on the first conveyor. Then a number of support plates carrying products are simultaneously moved in horizontal direction to a second conveyor. The second conveyor moves the support plates to an end of the second conveyor, where the products are put ready for being transported by a third conveyor. The third conveyor carries the support plates to the output station, where the products are pushed off the support plates. In this arrangement the input station and the output station are functionally disconnected from each other.